Of Music and Moonlight
by dl-shipper34
Summary: Lindsay has always thought of Valentine's Day as cheesy, but Danny is about to make her think different. Set in the current season. DL oneshot. Song used is "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith.


A/N: This is just an idea that has been floating around my head for a little while. I've never been a Valentine's Day fan - kinda cheesy and overrated IMHO - but when you add in Danny and Lindsay, well, to me that's the best V-Day there is. Major kudos goes to **laurzz** (AKA my fellow Anna go-to girl) for helping me with the song choice, and she is credited for the the last line. I'm hoping the last part isn't cheesy, but as my fellow Anna go-to girl said: "With DL, V-Day is never cheesy." Reviews are always appreciated. Have a great V-day and enjoy!

All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Of Music and Moonlight

To Lindsay, Valentine's Day was just another regular twenty-four hours. Sure it was special in that she shared it with Danny, but even before he had come along she had never really understood the hype about the holiday. It wasn't her favourite by any means – Christmas and the spirit of the season had that position secured – and while she enjoyed a romantic dinner with Danny, the day didn't seem all that much different than any other. Eventually she had come to the conclusion that Valentine's Day wasn't for everyone, even those who were in relationships.

But despite her views, she was taken aback by the simple yet loving gesture Danny had left on her desk in their shared office. Lindsay was just entering the room after some lab work when her keen sight noticed a small bag resting on the desk, patiently waiting to be opened by her fingers. At one point they had been slender digits, but now they were slightly chubby due to the growing fetus in her belly. It had been several months since Lindsay had related the news to Danny: they were going to have a child. Initially both had been scared, but as time went on they realized that maybe this was meant to occur, as it had brought them closer together. Now they were inseparable, although Lindsay had always thought this was the case. The two of them had zero concept of the term 'personal space' and constantly found themselves working together on a case. This was more in the lab, however, as Lindsay's expanding belly prohibited her from joining her colleagues in the field. In all honesty though, she was content in staying in the lab. At least it had chairs.

Waddling over to her desk, the young woman carefully sat down and studied the small bag, curiosity getting the better of her. Unaware that he was watching her from a hidden location, she lifted the bag and held it in her palm, looking through the clear plastic at the small candy hearts gathered inside. The bag contained only about two or three handfuls, and each heart had the usual message on it. As she glanced at the bag, the corner of her eye caught the objects on her computer, and she shifted her gaze. At the top, taped to the monitor, were three candy hearts. Her own heart skipped a beat as she read the message.

_Messer + Monroe_

"Still think Valentine's Day is cheesy?"

She whirled around at the sudden voice, but blew a sigh of relief once realizing who the speaker was. "It's hard not to when I get something like that, but yeah."

Flashing his famous grin, Danny practically skipped over to where she was seated, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "How are we feelin' today?"

Lindsay smiled. Ever since that fateful afternoon in the locker room, Danny had been asking about her well-being. He was incredibly protective and made a constant effort to ensure she and the baby was okay. She secretly loved his shielding nature and was getting a first glimpse of his fatherly instincts. "Good. We're good."

Nodding his approval, Danny sat on the desk beside her, eyeing the candy hearts hungrily. "I've never come across a girl who doesn't like Valentine's Day."

Lindsay shrugged. "Always seems blown out of proportion. For the record, I just think the holiday is overrated. Spending it with you makes it fun and easier to handle." She noticed his gaze on the hearts and sighed in mock dramatic fashion. "You want to try one."

Knowing she was only teasing him, Danny puffed out his chest comically. "Jus' need to make sure they're okay to eat."

Chuckling, Lindsay dug her hand into the bag and pulled out a few of the candies. "Let's see…ah, here's _I Love You_."

Reaching up, she gently tossed the heart into Danny's open mouth. He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed before replying, "I love you too Montana."

They continued this for a few minutes, going back and forth until each had had several candies. Since he didn't have to worry about another human feeding off the nutrients from his food, Danny ate a few more than Lindsay.

The early afternoon sun shone into the office, pooling on the floor and gathering onto the desk. As she leaned very slightly back and closed her eyes, Lindsay became encased by the light, her body surrounded by a golden aura. Enthralled, Danny watched as the rays strangely collected on her large stomach, almost as if it was wrapping its warmth and security around his unborn child. He allowed himself a few moments to reflect on the recent past. Him nearly destroying everything they had worked for was nothing but a faint memory, locked away somewhere in their minds. In the end, despite all their hardships during the time around Ruben Sandoval's tragic death, they had managed to fight back against the unseen force that was intent on driving them apart. In the end, forgiveness and love had won.

And then he received the startling news.

In all his life Danny had never really dreamed of becoming a father. He had often commented that children were too expensive, but in reality the notion of love and marriage scared him. Besides, the women of New York City were too gorgeous to not look at, and he rather enjoyed hunting them with his piercing gaze. Of course, that all changed when Lindsay arrived. She was different, mysterious, and unlike any woman he had ever encountered. She practically threw his whole life plan off course, and suddenly he had found himself imagining things he never thought he could imagine, feeling emotions he never thought he could feel. What she did to his heart and body and mind should have been illegal; the way he craved to be with her nearly overpowered him each time. It was then that he had realized Mac had been right: he had fallen in love. Now he was preparing for the greatest and most precious gift anyone could ever receive.

A smile crept over Lindsay's lips as she felt his gaze on her. "It's not nice to stare."

Danny chuckled. "You would be starin' too if the person was as beautiful as you."

"Cheek," Leaning forward, Lindsay poked him gently in the chest, fighting the sudden urge to move her hand south and trace over his toned stomach muscles. "You should get back to work. Thanks for the hearts. I'll be sure to bring them home for us tonight."

Danny simultaneously tapped the side of his nose and winked. "Oh, there'll be plenty more where those came from, Miss Monroe." Smiling, he bent down and kissed her enlarged belly, hand hovering over the spot where his son or daughter was resting. Giving a small salute to Lindsay, he turned heel and headed back for the lab.

She watched him leave. There was an extra stride to his step, something she hadn't seen for a long time. For the past few months Danny had been in his element, obviously looking forward to fatherhood. But there was also the glint in his stunning eyes, the little flame that had nearly died out when they were struggling to find meaning in their relationship. She had seen its return that night at his apartment, where they had spoken about their predicament after his plea for her to come over. Some internal force, coupled with Danny's desperate appeal, saw her ending up in his living room, listening to his regret for pushing her away, watching him crumble, and catching his falling tears. That night, their future was rewritten as the child she now carried was conceived.

Stepping out from her reverie, Lindsay reached into the bag and pulled out a random candy heart. Grasping it between her thumb and index finger, she turned it over so she could see what was inscribed on the front.

_You are my life_

_

* * *

_

Oddly enough, it was fairly mild for a February night. There was a slight breeze in the air, and the snow that had fallen weeks earlier was melting steadily. Above the city, thousands of stars dotted the cloudless night sky. Most were large enough to be seen with the naked eye, but others were so minute they were mere specks in the magnificent uncharted vaults. It looked for all the world like a gigantic velvet blanket covering the heavens, randomly spotted with glittering beads of light. To add to this serenity, the full moon had taken its eternal place, sheltering the city and its habitants for yet another night.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Lindsay's anxious voice rang out in the air as she and Danny arrived on the rooftop of his building. Soft music greeted her ears. As per his request, her lids were shut as he guided her with his voice and hands. Her CSI instincts had kicked in several days ago, and she knew Danny had planned something for this very evening. Whatever he had up his sleeve had triggered her curiosity, but of course, at risk of ruining the surprise, he hadn't mentioned a word. When he wanted to, Danny could be very crafty.

He led her to about the middle of the roof, where he carefully wrapped his arms around her expanding belly. Her heightened senses picked up a small amount of heat radiating from a very close proximity. Placing a kiss on her temple, he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck and whispered a single word. "Open."

Lindsay's eyelids shot up, and her breath hitched in her throat. Standing before them was a circular table, decorated with two plates and cutlery. A delicious smell assaulted her nostrils, and she realized that the heat she had felt before was coming from the single candle that rested comfortably on the table. Off to the side was a small portable player, giving off a harmonious song she did not recognize. Peering up, she got her first glimpse of the brilliant night sky.

Tears immediately welled up in Lindsay's eyes as she drank in the sight. Turning, she opened her mouth to say something to Danny, but once again she found herself at a loss for words. Bowing slightly, he had produced a bouquet of daisies when she was studying her surroundings. He was now holding them out to her, smiling lovingly. "For you, my dear."

Lindsay blushed visibly, accepting the flowers. For a brief moment her mind whisked back to that long-ago morning after her and Danny's feelings for one another had finally surfaced. Along with some breakfast and a note explaining he was taking her shift, he had left her a single daisy. Besides roses, this was her favourite flower. Danny had once said that its simple beauty and innocence reminded him of her.

She smelt the delicate flowers and flashed her own smile. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Danny had everything prepared. Holding out a small vase that he had snatched from their office, he motioned for her to put the flowers in for the time being. "There, that ought to keep them beautiful. Now, what'd you say we have dinner? I don't want my special meal gettin' cold."

Lindsay chuckled as he helped her into her seat. He had always done simple things for her, but now that she was pregnant and not as mobile as before, he helped her with everyday simple things. Danny was the perfect example that chivalry was far from dead.

As he quickly prepared the mysterious meal, Lindsay studied him curiously. "Y'know, I never saw you as the flower type."

He poured her drink – a raspberry-cranberry juice – as he replied, making sure to answer accordingly lest he give away the other half of the surprise. "Funny how that works. One day you're a meat and potatoes kinda guy, the next you're buyin' daisies an' eatin' a candlelight dinner below the stars with your girlfriend."

Setting the glass down on the table, he bent down and captured her lips in a quick but affectionate kiss. "That's what happens when you fall in love. It changes you, makes you appreciate the little things in life."

Her plate vanished as he took it away, obviously putting their supper onto it. A second later it reappeared on the table, this time covered with a steaming portion of Danny's famous cheese tortellini. It was a dish passed down from his grandmother, a savoury recipe of stuffed tortellini with special pasta sauce, baked in various cheeses such as marble and ricotta. This was accompanied by an individual Caesar salad. Danny had the option of drinking wine, but he chose not to as, for obvious reasons, Lindsay wasn't. Not that it mattered much, as the only time either really consumed any alcohol was at team functions.

Raising their glasses, the two locked eyes. Danny's oceanic irises sparkled in the flickering candlelight as he spoke. "To us an' this wonderful journey we're on."

The glasses clinked together and both took a sip, their free hands clasped together on the table.

* * *

Moaning, Lindsay patted her enlarged belly where the fetus was resting. "That was delicious. This kid is definitely a Messer."

She was unaware that the soft music was no longer playing. Danny had secretly stopped it using a remote and, from his position at the table, got the next song ready. Through the small flame she noticed his crafty smile, an indication that he was up to something yet again. Without a word he rose from his seat, helping her up and motioning for her to follow. Lindsay's natural inquisitiveness was now aroused, but she decided to hold her tongue. Not only had Danny obviously planned something else besides the romantic candlelight dinner, he was clearly in his element. She allowed him to lead the way.

Turning around so he was facing her, he put his hands on her hips – which were now wider due to the fetus but still as sexy as ever – and stared into her chocolate eyes, stopping himself from instantly getting lost in their depths. "I heard this song on the radio this mornin'. I know you think Valentine's Day is cheesy an' all, but I hope you enjoy it. Listen carefully to the lyrics."

The normal slow-dance position proved difficult as Lindsay's belly got in the way, so they opted for an alternate route. With her back pressed against Danny's chest and his arms simultaneously hugging her and the fetus, the two swayed gently back and forth, like a pair of autumn leaves caught in a light breeze. Placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and inhaling her unique scene – instantly flooding his mind with countless memories – Danny pressed the 'play' button on the remote. The song began with someone playing what sounded like a violin in a gentle, beautiful manner. Lindsay was unable to identify the song. The acoustic solo continued for quite a few moments, and as it got near the end she felt Danny nuzzle her neck and whisper in her ear, "I love you."

Leaning back, Lindsay glimpsed at the stars before closing her eyes and sighing peacefully. Blocking out all other sounds and emotions, she focused on the sensation of being in Danny's arms, the organism growing inside her, and a soothing male voice.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,__  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,__  
While you're far away and dreaming,__  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,__  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
When every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

_I don't wanna close my eyes,__  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
__Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,__  
Cause even when I dream of you,__  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
__I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

As if sensing the peaceful moment, the full moon cast a ray of light down upon the entranced couple. They continued to sway, their cheeks pressed together as they listened to the song in silence. The entire world ceased to exist, and for several minutes they imagined themselves and their child as the only three on earth. The stars seemed to want to join in, as they began to almost dance in their eternal places. Danny spread his palms on her belly and felt the small movement that greeted his touch. Lindsay placed her hands over his, and he closed his eyes as the singing resumed.

_Lying close to you,__  
feeling your heart beating,__  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,__  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing,  
And then I kiss your eyes,__  
And thank God we're together,__  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever,  
Forever and ever._

_I don't wanna close my eyes,__  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_And I don't wanna miss one smile,__  
I don't wanna miss one kiss,  
__I just wanna be with you,  
Right here with you, just like this,  
Well I just wanna hold you close,  
And feel your heart so close to mine,  
And just stay here in this moment,  
For all the rest of time  
Yeah (yeah) yeah (yeah) yeah_

_I don't wanna close my eyes,  
__I don't wanna fall asleep,__  
Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_I don't wanna close my eyes,__  
I don't wanna fall asleep,  
Cause I'd miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream would never do,  
I'd still miss you babe,  
And I don't wanna miss a thing._

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing _

Opening her eyelids, Lindsay twisted her neck so she could look eye-to-eye at Danny. "Simply gorgeous. Who sings it?"

"Aerosmith. I had a few other songs in mind, country ones, since thanks to you I like a country tune every now an' then."

Snuggling deeper in his embrace, she pressed her hand to his heart. "Mm, I could certainly stay lost in this moment forever."

He peered down at her hand, imaging the sparkling object on a particular finger. "Who says we can't?"

She glanced up at him, slightly confused. "I…I don't understand."

He raised a hand and made a sweeping motion across the night sky that unfolded above them. "These stars remind me of you. When I look at them, I see your face, an' I surrender. I see your simply beauty an' how you protect those around you. I see their light and guidance reflected in your eyes," he paused briefly to center himself, for he was on the verge of tears. Shifting his gaze back, he saw that she too was about to cry. Grasping her hand in his, he held it over her belly. "This is our fate, Lindsay Monroe. I'm yours, an' I would never want to change it. I want to be the first face you wake up to in the mornin' and the last you see before you go to bed. When you're gloomy, I want to chase your tears away. My heart has finally found a home. I treasure every moment we share, an' I promise I will never let you go. I love you, Montana. You're the air that I breathe. You are my life."

Lindsay's tears were no match for the heartfelt confession, and they spilled freely down her cheeks. Blinking back his own droplets, Danny kept his promise and swiftly wiped the small rivulets from her face, which, even when crying, was serene.

With his free hand, he pulled out a small box and opened the lid, revealing to her what was inside. "Montana, will you marry me?"

She had no need to think of her answer; it came automatically. "Yes!"

Taking the gold-and-silver ring out of its box, Danny slid the symbolic object onto her finger, eyes never once leaving hers. It fit perfectly. Cupping his hands on her cheeks, Danny leaned in and kissed her. It was one for the storybooks as the two embraced passionately underneath the gleaming stars, which seemed to shimmer in congratulations. Breaking apart due to a need for oxygen, they pressed their foreheads together and stood in silence, drinking in the wonderful evening.

"So, still think this day is cheesy?" Danny repeated the same teasing question he had asked her earlier.

Lindsay shifted her eyes upwards as if in deep contemplation. Unbeknownst to him, she was fishing in her pocket for something. Her hand suddenly flew up to his mouth, and Danny found himself holding a candy heart between his teeth. She placed a finger on his lips and whispered, "It all depends on who you spend it with."


End file.
